fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 188
Attacking Lightning! is the 188th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on June 28, 2014. The fight between Rogue and Gajeel comes to an end, with the latter ending the fight victorious. Meanwhile, the Rescue Team is in a pinch as the Garou Knights get in their way once again and Arcadios prepares to confront princess Hisui, having come to the conclusion that she was lying to him. As the Grand Magic Games reaches its peak, Laxus Dreyar, Orga Nanagear and Jura Neekis begin their long awaited showdown. Summary Gajeel impresses Rogue as he absorbs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and enters the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, now using the shadows to his advantage to throw Rogue off guard. The two continue their fight in the shadows, until Gajeel pulls his opponent out and blasts him away using his roar attack, earning another point for Fairy Tail. After Rogue lands defeated, a shadow being abandons Rogue's body, commenting on "the current Rogue's limit". Frosch runs to its friend's aid, trying to protect him from Gajeel, until the latter reassures the Exceed that the fight is over. When Rogue regains consciousness but doesn't remember what happened during their fight, Gajeel, as well as Mavis, express concern about the shadow creature that possessed Rogue. Meanwhile, the Rescue Team faces off against the Fiore guards that were onto them and manages to hold their own against them, until the Garou Knights appear once again to finish their job. Meanwhile Arcadios wears his White Lily armor and looks for princess Hisui to confront her and learn the truth, since her plans about the Eclipse 2 Project and the information given by Lucy from the future contradict each other and he believes that the latter is honest. At the Games, Minerva toys with Erza who appears to be too injured to properly fight. At the same time, Gray and Juvia struggle against Lyon and Chelia, but Gray notices that teamwork is their weakness. Back at the palace, the Rescue Team exhaust themselves more and more against the Garou Knights and the Fiore guards, while Mirajane searches for Yukino in the hallways, but refuse to back down. In the arena, Jura joins the fight between Laxus and Orga, with Ooba explaining that the other two have no chance against him. Orga goes first and dares Jura to withstand his Lightning God Slayer Magic in order to prove that the title of the Wizard Saint is not just for show, and Jura accepts the dare. Despite Orga's devastating attack, Jura not only manages to block it with his Magic, but also knock his opponent out with a single hit. While Laxus looks at Jura with shock, Ooba explains that Jura just might be the strongest human Mage, since he now holds the fifth position as a Wizard Saint and, according to her, the four higher-ups known as the Gods of Ishgar are not even human as she recognized Jura as the "Strongest Human Wizard". As Jura says that he wanted to fight Makarov's grandson for a long time, Laxus tells him that right now they hold no titles and they're just two men, charging at him. Jura easily knocks Laxus down in the same fashion as Orga, but, surprisingly, Laxus rises again and punches Jura with his fist covered with lightning bolt. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Chelia Blendy *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** ** * * *Acid Magic * *Paper Magic * * ** * * ** ** *Terrain Effect Magic * **Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio * *Twirl-Twirl Magic * Spells used * * * * * *Vines *Paper Body * * * * * *Terrain Effect: Hot Wind Zone * *Terrain Effect: Iceberg Zone *Acid Pillar * * *Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance * *Sand Wall * * *Lightning Body Abilities used * *Hand to Hand Combat *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Swordsmanship *Scythe Proficiency Armors used *White Lily Armor Weapons used *Various weapons * *Double Scythes Manga & Anime Differences Navigation